


Camp Nuckafoodo

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is being sent to summer camp, and he ain't happy about it! He has a fun summer room mate, and meets a cute lifeguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've closed the age gap between Jensen and Jared's real ages. Jensen is 18, Jared is 16.
> 
> This is for my sweet friend ahora_11
> 
> ~*~

Jared hated his parents for this. He wanted to commit murder or suicide or induce some form of physical pain on someone. They were actually sending him to summer camp. Here he was, a 16-year-old boy, and could totally stay home by himself, and they were shipping him off to Camp Nuckafoodo because they decided to go on a three-month cruise.

 

His little sister Megan was going to their Granny's house, and it's not that Jared didn't love his Granny, but frankly, he'd rather have a bullet in his head than spend the summer on the farm, watching his Granny knit scarves that he wouldn't wear, or just sitting on the porch watching the trees grow. She lived in the middle of bumfuck Texas with the nearest town almost 60 miles away. No thank you, he'd take camp first. He didn't like it, but at least he'd be around other kids who weren’t his pain in the ass little sister.

 

Jared sulked all the way to camp Nuthin-ta-fuckin-do as he'd taken to calling it, making his mother cringe every time he said it, ignoring his parents by staring out the window.

 

When they arrived, Jared opened the door to the van and started walking away. 

 

"Jared?" his Mother called out to him. "Honey, come back here." He stopped midstep, around and stared at her like she was the dumbest thing he'd ever seen.

 

She walked up to her tall, stubborn-ass son and hugged him. "I know you're angry with us, but I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you in that house alone for three months, I just..."

 

"Don't trust me, that's fine Mom, I get it. Have fun on your cruise," he said snidely.

 

"Don't talk to your Mother like that!" his Father growled. Jared just looked at his Father, anger seething out of his pores.

 

"Hi! Welcome to Camp Nuckafoodo, I'm counselor Heidi. Can I get your name?" she smiled at Jared.

 

Jared turned his head and looked at her, scanning her up and down, shook his head and walked away muttering something about airheads.

 

~

 

Another counselor told Jared which cabin was his and he headed off down the trail toward cabin 27 hoping like hell that he wasn't going to be rooming with some dipshit, geek or mildly retarded person. His luck, he'd be paired with the lovechild of Charles Manson and Jessica Simpson.

 

He pushed the door open and saw a tall, blond boy standing on a bed hanging up a poster of a chic in a wet t-shirt washing a car. He looked over at Jared and smiled.

 

"Hey," he practically shouted as he bounded off of the bed. "I'm Chad. Hope you don't mind my poster."

 

"It's safe around me, if that's what you mean," Jared sighed. He might as well get this out of the way and kick the guys ass if need be. "I'm Jared, and yes, I'm gay...and no, you don't have to worry about changing your clothes in front of me or sleeping on your back to keep my dick out of your ass - you're not my type."

"Um - alright. I'm not too sure if I should laugh or be offended," Chad joked.

 

Jared actually smiled. "Sorry, I just figured that I needed to let you know up front that I'm gay, and figure out if you'd need an ass kicking or not. Not a lot of guys are ready to have a roommate or friend who's gay."

 

"Gay don't bother me none. My Uncle is gay, and he's a big mother, too, nobody gives him shit."

 

"Yeah, well, when I came out - my family took it better than my friends did. I figured it would have been the other way around. I actually beat the shit out of my best friend. Well, ex-best friend, because he called me a pillow biter. Guess he thought it was funny and that I'd just take his shit. I got suspended from school for a week, too, but it was totally worth it. Nobody said anything about me after that. At least not where I could hear it, anyway."

 

“Well, no worries from me, dude. I don’t care that you’re gay.”

 

Jared smiled slightly as he started to unpack his bag. Maybe, just maybe, camp wouldn’t be that bad.

 

~*~

 

Jared and Chad quickly became fast friends. They went everywhere together; Jared was actually starting to be glad that he was at the camp.

 

Their first week went quickly, as the two of them kept busy talking about everything that the other liked or disliked. They took to horseback riding almost everyday and would go through the woods for hours, living off the junk food that Chad had brought with him. Neither had really eaten a decent meal in that first week.

 

Lying in their beds, Jared groaned. “I’m never eating junk food again! I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

 

“I think that we might want to go eat a decent breakfast in the morning. You know, actual food. Not candy and chips.”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about food, I just wanna die,” Jared said as he turned to his side, holding his arms across his stomach.

 

“Me too, Jay. Me too!”

 

~*~

 

The next morning, inside the food hall, Jared and Chad were sitting at the end of one of the tables away from most of the other kids in the hall. Laughing at them.

“I’m serious, look at him – he’s like the poster child for geeks!” Chad laughed.

 

“You have issues man, stop laughing at him,” Jared said with a smile. “You gonna make fun of me when I’m not around?”

 

“No, but you don’t look like every parents' wet dream of the perfect child, either. I bet his Mom sewed his name in his underwear!” 

 

Jared snotted his drink out of his nose.

 

“You’re supposed to be drinking that, not cleaning out your sinuses,” a guy said as he passed them, heading to a table.

 

Jared looked up and saw the most beautiful face he’d ever seen in his life staring down at him. The man was lean and tan, he had the greenest eyes that he’d ever seen in his life and his lips…oh man, Jared just knew those lips were made for sin.

 

“Uh, I was – he said…I – I,” Jared tried to get a cohesive word from his mouth, but all that managed to come out was nonsense.

 

Chad looked from the boy standing in front of them to Jared, who still had water dripping from his nose and down his face. He handed Jared a napkin. “Dude, you have Coke all over…”

 

Jared snatched the napkin from his hand and growled out a “Thanks!” as the gorgeous boy walked away chuckling.

 

“Great, just fucking great!” Jared snarled as he threw the wet napkin on the table and folded his arms in front of his chest. “The cutest guy here just has to walk past me when I’m snotting Coke out of my nose!”

 

“You like Jensen? Really?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Yeah, he’s been coming here every year for as long as I have, but this year he’s working here as a volunteer, something like prep work for college in the fall. He’s the lifeguard down at the lake.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“I think he’s eighteen, why?”

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You like him? Don’t ‘cha?” Chad grinned. “You wanna do him, huh?” Chad teased, adding kissy sounds.

 

“Are you sure you’re not in special ed?”

 

That question only made Chad laugh harder. “If it makes you feel any better, he’s gay.”

 

“I know he’s gay, Chad. Would I be drooling over a straight guy that I couldn’t have? Not that I’d have a chance with him, anyway.”

 

“You’re sounding like a lovesick virgin.”

 

“I’m not a virgin.”

 

“Ohhh, so you got you some action before, huh? Was it a guy?”

 

“Considering I don’t like girls, what do you think?”

 

“Was it like full on sex, or just a quick hand job, blowjob?” Chad asked curiously.

 

“I thought you liked girls,” Jared said, more than asked.

“I do, but hey, hearing about sex is hearing about sex – I don’t care if a guy was blowing you or jacking you. I just wanna know!”

 

“I’m starting to think you might be a little bi-curious, dude,” Jared said with a laugh.

 

“Oh, bite me.”

 

“It was full on sex, alright? He was this college guy I ran into in the…well, where we ran into don’t really matter, but we started talking, and he asked me back to his place. We fucked, no big deal.”

 

“Did you top or bottom?”

 

Jared stood up and walked away from him. “Dude, you didn’t answer my question!” Chad yelled as he ambled after Jared.

 

~*~

 

A month had passed at camp, and Jared still hadn’t plucked up the courage to talk to Jensen. He really wanted to, but he was older, and really, really hot. He’d never give a second glance toward Jared.

 

“Dude, I’m telling ya. You need to do something to impress him.”

 

“Like what?” Jared snarled. He’d been in a pissy mood for days and taking his frustrations out on Chad.

 

“I don’t know, go to the lake and do some really cool shit on the diving board or something.”

 

“You are a retard! You know what you sound like? A fucking ten year old with his very first crush! ‘Do something really cool on the diving board’," he mocked. "You can’t come up with something NORMAL?”

 

“Well, at least I’m thinking of something and not sulking.”

 

“I’m not sulking! I’m – I’m brooding.”

 

“Hey, how about this, you could fall in and act like you're drowning…and he’ll come out and save you!”

 

“That’s almost as moronic as the diving board thing.”

 

“Ok, whatever – I’m going down to the lake for a swim, it’s hotter than hell. You coming?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared moaned, getting up and finding his trunks. “Lemme change.”

 

~

 

Down at the lake there were only a handful of people. Most were off on the hiking trails or riding the horses. If most of the counselors knew what the boys were up to on those hikes, they’d have a cow. They were really trying to make it to the girl’s camp that was over three miles through the woods.

 

Jensen was sitting on the lifeguard stand watching the lake. Jared was looking up at him when he tripped and hit his head on a small stump on the ground. 

 

“Dude, you ok?” Chad asked as he helped Jared sit up.

 

“Yeah. M’fine. Why is it that I have to keep doing stupid shit in front of him? I must look like a retard with a weekend pass so I can play with the normal folks.”

 

Chad looked up at Jensen, who was in fact looking down at them, concern etched on his face.

 

Jared got to his feet and swayed slightly. “Whoa,” he gasped as he grabbed Chad’s arm.

 

“We shouldn’t go swimming. You need to go lay down or something.”

 

“I’m fine. Just a little dizzy is all. Don’t worry about it.”

 

So they headed over to two of the lounge chairs that weren’t in use and threw their towels down, then headed to the water. There was a small pier that led to a deeper part of the lake that only the older kids were allowed to go out on. Jared and Chad both took the pier running and jumped into the water.

 

They swam out to the middle of the lake were a floating pier was with a slide on one side and a diving board on the other. Jared walked out to the diving board and jumped up, he suddenly felt lightheaded and woozy, and when his feet came back down, they skimmed the edge of the board, his body slipping sideways making his head come down hard on it, his body limply falling in the water. 

 

“JARED!” Chad yelled as he jumped into the water. He dove down twice before Jensen made it out to the middle of the lake. 

 

“I – I can’t find him!” Chad said, his voice scared and worried.

 

Jensen went under the water, and was gone for several seconds, and came up for air. Taking a deep breath, he went back under. This time when he emerged, he had Jared’s limp form in his arms.

 

He immediately started toward the side of the lake, Chad swimming beside him. 

 

Once they cleared the waters edge, Chad helped Jensen carry him and lay him on the ground.

 

“Shit! He’s not breathing!” Jensen exclaimed as he lifted his ear away from Jared’s nose.

 

He started CPR, pumping his chest five times and then tilting his head back and blowing three puffs of air into his lungs.

 

Back to chest compressions, three more breathes of air.

Jared started to cough up water and gasp for breath. “Easy, Jared. Nice slow breaths,” Jensen told him as he turned him on his side, rubbing his back.

 

“Wh-what happened?”

 

“My guess is that you got dizzy from your encounter with the stump when you were on the diving board. You came down and hit your head on the board, and went under. I shouldn’t have let you get in the water when I knew you hit your head.” Jensen told him.

 

“S’ok, really. I’m fine, so don’t sweat it,” Jared started as he was trying to get to his feet.

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Jensen practically scolded.

 

“I’m going back to my cabin.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re coming to the infirmary so that the Doc can keep an eye on you till the ambulance gets here.”

 

“No, I’m not. I’m not going to the hospital. They’ll do that shore to ship thing and call my parents, and they’ll come back from their cruise early and everything will just be all fucked up. No, I’m not going. I’m fine.”

 

“Dude, you weren’t breathing. I had to resuscitate you. You’re going to the hospital!” Jensen shouted.

 

“Oh, so you’re gonna let them know that you let me go in the water even though you watched me fall and hit my head? That won’t go too well for whatever you’re doing for your college prep, will it?” Jared snarked back, matching Jensen’s anger.

 

Jared’s words seemed to sink in, but only for a moment. “Look, I know that I fucked up – alright? I admit it. But I don’t care if I get in trouble and don’t get my credits…something could happen to you in the middle of the night and you could…”

 

“Well, I guess that you’ll just have to spend the night with me, and make sure that I’m alright then, won’t you?” Jared said playfully, stepping right up to Jensen, pressing his chest against his. He tilted his head slightly and smiled. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” Jared smiled.

 

“No, I’d like to punch you,” Jensen growled.

 

Jared leaned in and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. When he opened his mouth to Jared’s probing tongue, Jared brought his hands up to Jensen’s waist pulling him fully against his body.

 

When their kiss broke, Chad was gone. 

 

“Reckon he didn’t like the show?” Jensen laughed.

 

“Guess not.”

 

“Look, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Jensen, I’m fine. I feel alright. My chest is a little sore, but really. I’m alright.”

 

“Look, I’m keeping an eye on you tonight. I’m gonna see if another counselor can cover here. I’m not leaving you alone until I’m sure that you’re ok.”

 

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was fumbling with the pillows on Jared's bed. He pulled back the covers on the bed and yelled, "What are you doing in there? Are you ok?" toward the bathroom. He was still irritated with Jared for making him stop at his cabin to change into dry clothes.

 

"Yes, I'm ok. I had to pee, and then I washed my hands and changed my clothes...since you're making me get in bed - in the middle of the day." 

 

"You almost DROWNED today, Jared. You need to take it easy for a few days. I'm serious. I already talked to Miss Nuggleock and told her that I needed a few days off. I lied and told her I wasn't feeling well."

 

Jared started laughing. 

 

"What are you laughing at?"

 

"Nuggleock? Where the fuck did some of these names come from? Nuckfoodo...Nuggleock. I mean," Jared bent over and started coughing from laughing so hard.

 

"See, you need to come with me to the infirmary. Let the doc look you over. What if you get sick because of the water that was in your lungs? I mean, that lake isn't the cleanest ya know. What if you get an infection?"

 

"Then, I'll go to the doctor," Jared gasped.

 

"Are you allergic to anything?" 

 

"No, why?"

 

"I'm gonna go get some antibiotics or something."

 

"No, you're not," Jared said pulling Jensen back from walking away. "I'm fine. I just got choked from laughing at Miss Snugglecock."

 

“Don’t call her that, she’s a nice lady. Now get in bed before I drag you in it!”

 

Jared huffed out a sigh, but crawled into the bed nonetheless, and Jensen pulled the covers up around him.

 

“You hungry or anything? Can I get you something to eat?”

 

“I’d like for you to sit here beside me,” Jared grinned as he scooted over on the bed.

 

“You did a 360 didn’t you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jared frowned.

 

“You wouldn’t talk to me at all for a month, and I could tell you wanted to. And I don’t mean that stuck up, it’s just that you looked like you wanted to talk to me. But you’d shy away. Now, you’re all kissy and touchy and sorta aggressive,” he answered as he sat down beside Jared.

 

“I like you,” Jared said, blushing slightly.

 

“Now you’re blushing. I just don’t get you,” Jensen laughed, turning his head and looking right into Jared’s eyes. Jared leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Again, he pressed his tongue against Jensen’s full lips, diving in to lap at the inside of his mouth when Jensen allowed him in.

 

Jared scooted down in the bed until he was stretched out flat and pulled Jensen over to where he was almost laying on top of him. Jensen let out a small squeak of surprise when Jared’s hands slid down and cupped his ass through his jeans, pulling him closer to his body.

 

“Sorry, you’re just so fucking hot,” Jared panted after pulling away from Jensen’s lips. He rolled them so that he was on top, his hand sliding up inside of Jensen’s shirt, his fingers lightly ghosting against his skin. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as his body started to grind against him, pressing him into the mattress, their erections rubbing together through the barriers of their clothes.

 

“Jare…we need to – nughhhh!” Jensen gasped as Jared’s hand slid down his chest to inside the edge of his boxers, slowly caressing the warm skin and threading through the curly mass of hair at the base of his cock. Jensen came hard, soaking his clothes and coating Jared’s hand, his cock pulsing and pulsing thick hot cream as Jared stroked him through his orgasm.

 

Jared pulled his hand free, wiping it on the shirt that he managed to wriggle out of one handed. “That was really hot,” he smiled down at Jensen. “I like the noises you make when you come,” Jared purred in his ear, as he swept his tongue down the side of his neck. Jared’s hand went down to the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans. “Lift up,” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s pants and boxers down at the same time, and then slowly began inching his way down his body. His tongue flicked out and licked the side of his dick, causing Jensen’s eyes to roll back in his head and his body to shake. 

 

“Gonna get you hard again, Jen.”

 

“I – I – “ Jensen started to stutter. “I’ve never…”

 

Jared smiled against the inside of Jensen’s thigh where his lips were biting and sucking. “I know,” he whispered, his lips sliding across the tender flesh, his mouth sucking one of his balls in his mouth. Jensen’s hands slid down into the silky strands of Jared’s hair, tangling into fists. 

 

“God Jared, please…”

 

“Please what? You want me to suck you, or do you want me to let you fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“You…” Jensen panted as Jared licked beneath the head of his rock hard dick. “You…in me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jared asked as he petted kisses around Jensen’s groin, accompanied with licks and sucks.

 

“Ye-yes,” he moaned. 

 

Jensen’s hands slid down the back of Jared's pajama bottoms, gripping his ass. Jared got to his knees and slid them down his hips, and finally off of his lower legs, laying back down on top of Jensen.

 

Jared dug in his bag that was on the floor beside the bed, fishing out a bottle of lube and condoms. He brought the stuff with him just in case his mother went snooping in his room. Their cruise was over two weeks before camp would end. Knowing your son was gay was one thing, finding lube and condoms in his bedroom was something else.

 

He poured the cool liquid in his hand. "Jen, you sure?"

 

Jensen nodded and pulled Jared's lips down to his for another kiss. Jared slid his hands between their bodies, his finger circling Jensen's hole. He pressed a finger inside him slowly, then crooked his finger, searching for the spot that he knew would cause Jensen to practically fall apart underneath him.

 

His finger lightly grazed the sensitive spot, and Jensen's entire body froze, a look of utter shock and pleasure painting his beautiful face. Jared rubbed the spot over and over, reducing Jensen to a quivering mass beneath him. He slowly added another finger, opening him.

 

"Jare...Jared, wa-want..."

 

Jared didn't need further invitation. He opened one of the condoms with his teeth and rolled it quickly down his hard member. He pushed Jensen's knees further apart and positioned himself at his entrance, staying on his knees. With his free hand, he lightly rubbed Jensen's stomach. "Relax for me, ok?"

 

Jensen only nodded as the head of Jared's cock entered his body. He sucked in a sharp breath that ended with a low grunt. Jared stilled his movements. "You ok?"

 

"Mm-hm, go slow."

 

It took all Jared had not to thrust deep inside Jensen's body. He was tight and warm, and it was more than he'd been imagining over the last month, to actually be inside the body he'd been craving and thinking about nonstop.

 

He pulled one of Jensen’s leg up high on his waist, then the other, and sank balls deep, laying his forehead against Jensen’s chest.

 

“Jesus Christ you’re tight…I’ve gotta move, y’ok?”

 

“Good,” Jensen nodded. “Move.”

 

Their lovemaking was slow at first, Jared holding back the urge to lustfully thrust hard into Jensen, moving slowly and gently. With the first brush of his dick against his prostate, Jensen was coming hard between their bodies, the spot already having been stimulated earlier.

 

Jared’s thrusts became more frenzied, the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin echoing through the room.

 

Jensen’s head was thrashing around, mumbling words of “God, more, fuck, good," and "Jared” as Jared slammed into his body over and over again. Jensen was growing hard once more between their bodies as Jared grabbed onto the headboard of the bed for leverage and slammed harder into him. 

 

“So good, so, nugghhhhh…” he panted in Jensen’s ear. “Love fucking you. Feels so good!”

 

Jensen’s body was shaking, his eyes rolling back in his head yet again. Jared, feeling his orgasm building, snaked his hand between their bodies and grasped Jensen’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

 

Jared slammed in once, twice, and he came hard, his face buried in Jensen’s neckm shouting his name. The feel of Jared’s dick pulsing inside of his body caused Jensen to come again, slicking the already wet, sticky skin of their bellies.

 

Jared pulled out, discarding the spent condom in the trash and using a shirt from the floor to mop up their stomachs.

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh when Jared tossed it back on the floor.

 

“Uh, laughing after someone just had sex with you isn’t a good sign,” Jared said, slightly frowning.

 

“I was just thinking that here I was all worried about you needing rest and you come back here and fuck like you’re in the Olympics!”

 

Jared rolled on his side facing Jensen, who was already on his. “I can’t believe that I wasted a whole month being afraid to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, but I thought that you were cute, too, and I didn’t try, either.”

 

“You think I’m cute?”

 

“Duh! I just had sex with you, of course I’m attracted to you.”

 

“I wish that you could stay in my room with me. That you didn’t have to go back to your own.”

 

“Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have Chad,” Jensen laughed.

 

“He’s already told me that he’d go shack up with someone else so that we could be alone.”

 

“Really? Well he can room in mine then!”

 

Jared smiled and leaned in, kissing Jensen softly on the lips. “I can’t believe that we only have two more months together, and then you’re off to college.”

 

“Let’s not think about that right now. We’ll worry about that when it happens. Okay? I want our two months together to be good months, not worrying about not having more.”

 

Jared sighed. “Well, can I ask where you’re going to college?”

 

“I’ve been accepted to OSU.”

 

“OHIO?”

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

“Shit, I was thinking that you were going off to – I don’t know Oklahoma or something, not Ohio.”

 

Jensen lifted his head up, “Does that mean you’re gonna miss me?”

 

“After another two months with you, yeah.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Jensen sighed sitting up, trying to get out of bed.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to Jen,” Jared said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. “It’s just that I already have this crush on you, and we’re gonna be together for another two months…and then I’ll probably never see you again.”

 

Jensen didn’t want to make any sort of promise to Jared. He knew that he liked him – a lot, but he couldn’t make promises that he might not be able to keep once he was living in a dorm and studying trying to pass college.

 

“Let’s just take it one day at a time Jared, k? Let’s not ruin our summer.”

 

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the days started to roll by. Way too fast for Jared. He was falling in love, and he only had a few short weeks left with Jensen before he would pack up and move to Ohio. Where Jared knew that Jensen would forget about him...forget about the highschool kid he spent the summer with.

 

Their days consisted of waking up, having sex, going to breakfast, coming back to the cabin and having sex again if Jensen wasn't on lifeguard duty. Then Jared would join him down at the lake where they would talk for hours while Jensen watched over the kids. Then back to the cabin and more sex.

 

There would be the occasional walk in the woods, where they had sex. Against a tree. Where Jared got bark splinters in his ass. And which Chad still hadn't let him forget about, since he had the unfortunate luck of walking into the room when Jensen was pulling them out of his butt.

 

One afternoon, Jensen was walking back to the cabin from his shift at the lake. He was extremely hurt that Jared didn't come out to see him that day. 

 

"Jared?" he said, coming into the room. 

 

Jared was laying on his stomach looking away from the door. Jensen noticed that Jared wiped at his eyes and then put his head down. 

 

"Hey," he said concerned. "What's wrong?" Jensen asked as he sat down on the bed beside him.

 

Jared snuffled and shakily replied "Nuthin."

 

"Yeah, there's something wrong. You're crying." Jensen slid his hand up Jared's back. "Tell me what's wrong."

 

"I can't keep doing this."

 

"Doing what?"

 

Jared turned and looked at Jensen. "THIS. US."

 

"What? Why? Jared - I don't under-"

 

"No, of course you don't understand. You'll be off at college with you're pick of hot college guys while I'm down at bumbfuck high in Texas, wanting you. Wondering what you're doing. I just can't keep this up for the next few weeks and keep falling further..." 

 

Jared suddenly stopped talking. Jensen slid his hand against the side of his face and bent and kissed him.

 

When he pulled back, he looked at Jared's red eyes.

 

"I love you too. And yeah, I'm going to OSU in the fall, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna be fucking any guy who will look at me. I love you, Jared. I can wait until I'm down for Thanksgiving and Christmas to see you again. I only live in Richardson - it's not that far from you."

 

"I...Jensen, I have two long fucking years until I'm eighteen. Are you gonna sit there and tell me that you're really gonna wait until I graduate for us to be together?"

 

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I told you that I love you, and I'm not kidding. I don't say that lightly - and I will not cheat on you. I couldn't."

 

"You love me?"

 

"Yeah, dumbass. I love you," Jensen smiled.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him again, his tongue pressing against Jared's lips, when suddenly the door burst open. Chad flung himself in the room. 

 

"Christ, Murray! Don't you remember what happened the last time you came into our room without knocking?" Jared complained.

 

"Jared, I just was walking past the camp administrators office...dude, your parents are here to pick you up."

 

"Pick me up? What are you talking about? There's still almost three weeks of camp left...I don't -"

 

"I heard your Mom saying how upset you were having to come here, so they decided to come and spring you early. I'm sorry man, I wish that I was kidding, but I'm not."

 

Jared sat up on the bed. 

 

"I'm not going. They can't make me go. I'm not ready," he said looking into Jensen eyes, tears already spilling down his cheeks.

 

The door to the room opened and Jared's parents came inside. "Hi sweetheart!" his mom smiled. "We're here to get you early. We knew how unhappy you were, so we thought you'd like it if - "

 

"I'm not coming." 

 

"Son," his father started, "you are. I'm sorry. We just drove four hundred miles to get you. You're leaving."

 

"No, I'm not. There are still three weeks left of camp. You could come back and get me."

 

"Jared?" his mother frowned.

 

"I'm not ready to leave Mom, please don't make me leave," he said as tears fell down his cheeks and he clutched Jensen's hand in his own.

 

"Jared, we're not coming back in two and a half weeks, now pack up your things and say goodbye to your friends!" his father ordered and left the room.

 

Jensen turned Jared toward him. "It's ok. Camp will be over soon. And I'll come and see you, I promise." Jensen pulled him into his arms, "Shhh, it'll be ok. Alright?"

 

~*~

 

On the ride home, Jared stared out the window. Mrs. Padalecki kept looking back to her son, worried. But for the entire four hundred miles, Jared said nothing. Not even when they stopped for food. His Mom asked him if he wanted anything, but he ignored her.

 

~

 

They had been home for two days, and Jared hadn’t spoken a word to his parents. He hadn’t left his room, not while they were awake anyway.

 

He didn’t come downstairs for meals, and ignored his mother’s pleas to eat something. He missed Jensen, and wasn’t able to talk to him. Jensen’s cell didn’t work out in the middle of the woods at the camp, so he’d have to wait to talk to him when he left.

 

Jared waited until a little after eleven to come downstairs and crept into the kitchen to get something to eat. There was a plate in the fridge covered with plastic, his uneaten dinner that his mother had brought up to his room. He sure as hell wasn’t eating that. He knew he was being childish – but at the moment, he didn’t really care. They ripped him from Jensen’s arms, from the loving touch that he would have had for two and a half more weeks. Yeah, he was pissed.

 

He made himself a sandwich and headed back upstairs. When he walked past his parents room, he heard them talking.

 

“Jerry, we leave in three weeks. We have to tell them. It’s not fair to keep this from them any longer.”

 

“I know. We’ll tell them tomorrow,” he answered with a sigh.

 

Sherri started to cry. “My God, Jared is this angry just from us picking him up from camp early because of this boy…what’s he going to do when he finds out we’re moving to California?”

 

Jared was stunned. He couldn’t move. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was going to die. He opened the door and looked at his parents. 

 

"I’m not going! I’ll ask Grandma if I can move in with her – but I’m not going to California!”

 

“Jared, honey. I know that it doesn’t seem like it now, but you’ll make more friends – you’ll meet someone else. I mean, baby – you’re only sixteen you couldn’t possibly be in…”

 

“WHAT?” Jared yelled. “Be in love? Don’t you dare do that to me! You were sixteen when you married Dad – did you love him?”

 

“Jared,” she said softly reaching out for him. Jared flinched away from her touch.

 

“I’m not going.”

 

“Yes, son, you are. You are sixteen, not eighteen. Until you are eighteen you are our responsibility, and you are going with us to California. My mother is too old to raise another child.”

 

Jared shook his head and turned and left the room.

 

~

 

Jared was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. They’d be leaving Texas in two days. Jensen would be calling him later, as today was the day that he was leaving camp. He sighed, his eyes filling with tears. He didn’t know what to do, he loved Jensen more than anything in the world…but it wasn’t fair to be moving more than two thousand miles further away. But he couldn’t break up with him; he just couldn’t.

 

Jared’s door opened. He turned to his side away from the door. “Jared!” his father's voice boomed into the room. “Get up and get this room packed. NOW!”

 

Jared ignored him. When his cell started ringing he turned and snatched it up, flipping it open. “Hello?” Jared’s father turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

 

“God, it’s good to hear you – I miss you,” Jensen told him. Jared took a deep breath soaking in that honey voice.

 

“I miss you,too. I love you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I was thinking that I’d come and see you this weekend.”

 

Jared broke. “I…I won’t be here,” he practically sobbed.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“We’re moving to California! I swear that I’m not going. I’ll run away if I have to. I’m not leaving and moving even further away from you. I’m not!”

 

“Jay, I love you. I don’t care where you live…we’ll make it. It’ll be ok. You’re not running away. I won’t let you do something like that. You know that you would be welcome with me, but you also know that that is the first place that they would look for you.”

 

“I can’t believe this, it’s not fair.”

 

“Yeah, but it will pass soon. And I’ll still come see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

 

“Jen, your parents would be crushed if you didn’t come home for the holidays. I’ll get a job and come see you in Texas.”

 

“We’ll work it out Jared. We will, I promise.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

They’d been in California for almost two months. Jared had started high school – and hated it. He hated the people there; they were so fake – and outright rude. He’d not been doing well in school. He didn’t care. He still hadn’t been talking to his parents, either. Not a single word since he’d burst into their bedroom that night when he found out he was going to be moving.

 

All Jared cared about was getting home and waiting on Jensen to call. The time difference was a challenge to get worked out sometimes, but they managed to talk to each other a few times a day and they sent texts like crazy.

 

Jared walked into the house, his mother looking up as he walked in. 

 

“How was school?” she asked him. He just walked past her to the stairs, climbing them two at a time. She flinched as he slammed his bedroom door.

 

Sherri sighed as tears began to collect in her eyes, wiping at them as the phone began to ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“May I speak to Mrs. Padalecki?”

 

“This is Sherri Padalecki.”

 

“Hi, I’m principal Myers from Pacific Heights High. I’m calling about Jared.”

 

“What seems to be the problem? Is he in some sort of trouble?”

 

“Well, Jared isn't doing well in school at all, Mrs. Padalecki. He’s not handing in any homework; he refuses to do any work in his classes. He’s argumentative and disrespectful with the teachers, and it’s a concern. I’ve been looking over Jared’s file from his previous school. He’s highly intelligent, and has always maintained good grades.”

 

“Jared’s very unhappy to be here in California. He’s become so withdrawn and,” Sherry sniffed. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

~

 

Sherry knocked on Jared’s door. “Jared? May I come in?” she asked, pushing the door open slightly.

 

He didn’t answer, so she came into the room. “Sweetheart, the school just called. They said that you’re not doing your class work, or homework.”

 

Jared didn’t respond to her.

 

“I know that you’re angry with us, but honey, you need to buckle down in school. You won’t be able to get into a good college if you keep letting your grades slide like this. You’re failing every single one of your classes.”

 

Jared sat up, picked up his cell phone and walked out of his bedroom. He went downstairs and out the back door, sitting down on the concrete and dialing Jensen’s number.

 

“Hey…I was just thinking about you.”

 

“You were?” Jared smiled. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too. I can’t wait to see you. Kiss you,” Jensen said, the smile evident in his voice.

 

“I can’t wait till Thanksgiving. I’ve been saving money.”

 

“You got a job?” Jensen asked.

 

“No. My parents still feel guilty as hell, and keep leaving money in my room and shit. So I keep it. I’ll keep saving it until I either have enough for a bus or plane ticket. I told you, I’m coming to Texas for the holidays. I’m not spending it here with them. I don’t want to be anywhere near them.”

 

“So, you’re still not speaking to them?”

 

“No.”

 

"Have you even called Chad? I mean - you did become pretty good friends with him."

 

"No."

 

“Jared, I know that you’re gonna get mad at me, but you have to stop this. They didn’t do this to hurt you; your Dad just got a new job is all. I just think that you need to really think about it. How would you feel if something happened to them?”

 

“They could have left me with my Grandma,” Jared tried to reason. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I know that it’s childish, I do. But I’m so mad at them right now. I just…I don’t think that I can forgive them. Not yet.”

 

“Would you do it for me?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Don’t ask me to do that Jensen, I…”

 

“Jared, do you love them?”

 

“Yeah, of course I do.”

 

“Then you have to let it go, babe. They love you, and I’m sure that they miss you.”

 

“I’ll try. Okay?”

 

“Thanks. I love you, you know that, right?”

 

Jared smiled. “Yeah, I love you too.”

 

~*~

 

 

Two more weeks passed, and Jared started working harder in school. He’d gone to his teachers and asked if they would give him the chance to make up the work that he’d missed. They were all happy to give him the extra time to make up the work and raise his grades.

 

He’d become a bit more responsive to his parents, and actually started joining them for dinner in the evenings. He wouldn’t start the conversations, but he would answer them when he was asked something.

 

They were sitting at dinner one evening when Sherri smiled over at her son.

 

“Your principal called today to tell me that he is very pleased with your attitude and the fact that you are pulling up your grades.”

 

Jared offered her a weak smile.

 

“Thank you Jared, for putting in the effort.”

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

The house phone rang. 

 

“I’ll get it,” his sister said jumping up and running into the other room.

 

She came back and handed Jared the phone. “It’s loverboy!!”

 

He snatched the phone out of her hand and got up from the table.

 

“Hey,” he smiled.

 

“Hey yourself,” Jensen said back. “Whatcha doin'?”

 

“Having dinner, what are you doing?”

 

“Oh, standing on your front porch.”

 

“What?” Jared frowned. “No you’re not. You’re at college…what do you mean you’re standing on my porch?”

 

“I’m telling ya Jay, I’m on your front porch, and if you don’t get your ass over here and open the door, I’m leaving!”

 

Jared hung up the phone and walked to the front door. He pulled it open and sure enough, Jensen was standing there, smiling at him.

 

“What? How? When?” Jared stuttered.

 

“That’s all I’m gonna get? Not even a kiss?”

 

Jared fell into his arms, hugging him tight. “I’ve missed you!” and then they were kissing.

 

They broke apart at the ‘ahem’ coming from his father. 

 

“Sorry Dad,” Jared blushed.

 

“No, don’t apologize, just invite him in and introduce him. We didn’t get to meet him back in the summer.”

 

Jared pulled Jensen into the house and introduced him to his family. 

 

“Jen, what are you doing here? I know that you don’t have any time off yet. What – “

 

“I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you. I’ve transferred to USC. I start my classes on Monday.”

 

Jared flung himself into Jensen’s arms. His family went back into the dining room to give them some privacy.

 

“Is it true? You’re really here to stay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s really true. I had to wait for all the paperwork to go through and everything…and then I drove out.”

 

Jared grabbed his hand and led him upstairs and into his bedroom. After he closed and locked the door, he had Jensen pressed against it kissing him. 

 

“Uh, Jay, it’s not that I don’t want to, but your parents are right down stairs,” he managed to get out when Jared’s lips went down to his neck.

 

Jared’s hands slid down to Jensen’s pants and he popped the button and lowered the zipper. 

 

“Don’t care,” he said falling to his knees, pulling Jensen's jeans and underwear with him as he went down.

 

Jared looked at the perfect cock in front of his face, at the way it arched back towards Jensen's flat stomach, the head glistening with a small bead of come gathered right at the slit, which Jared flicked his tongue out to lap up.

 

Jensen gave a full body shudder as his knees started to buckle. Jared held onto his waist and directed him to the floor and let him stretch out before him. 

 

"God I missed you," Jared practically growled. "I love you," he whispered as his lips latched onto the tender flesh below Jensen's bellybutton. Jared slid lower and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

"Jare...n-no, not like this. Been too-too long, wanna come inside you," Jensen moaned as he pulled Jared off of his dick. 

 

Jared slid back up his body. 

 

"Wanna be inside you so bad."

 

Jared pulled his shirt off and got to his knees between Jensen's legs. Jensen sat up and started to kiss him as began to unbutton Jared's pants. They stood, their lips barely leaving each other until Jared pulled back to pull off his jeans.

 

They fell onto the bed in a tangle, rolling until Jensen was spread out on top of Jared. "Missed you," he whispered as his fingers lightly ghosted across his cheek.

 

"I can't believe you moved to California for me," Jared smiled. "For me."

 

"I'd do anything for you..."

 

Jensen looked to the bedside table, Jared automatically knowing what he was looking for. He gave a light chuckle and said "top drawer".

 

He pulled the bottle of slick out and coated his fingers and cock. He reached between Jared's legs, but Jared stopped him. "No, want you in me now."

 

Jensen pushed his legs further apart, positioning his cock and slowly started to enter him. Jared sucked in a sharp breath from the burning pain, but coaxed him in further by wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist.

 

"You ok?"

 

Jared nodded. "More," he begged.

 

Jensen slid slowly inside him until he was fully sheathed in Jared's warmth. He started to slowly fuck in and out of him, stilling every time Jared gasped. 

 

"I'm hurting you," Jensen grunted.

 

"No - not - nughhhhhhhhh, - hurting," Jared panted. "Just - don't - stop!"

 

Jensen reached between their bodies and grasped Jared's cock and jacked him in time with his thrusts. 

 

"Come with me," he gasped, feeling his orgasm nearing. With two more deep, hard thrusts, his cock exploded inside Jared.

 

The feeling of Jensen's cock pulsing inside him sent Jared spirialing into a mind blowing orgasm, his thick come spreading between their bodies, and Jensen's name falling from his lips as his body shook and jerked with the aftershocks. Jensen fell limply on top of him, panting, his soft lips pressing kisses against Jared's collarbone and neck.

 

"Your parents gonna come busting through the door and throw me out? Because I'm pretty sure that they know what we're up here doing with your screams a minute ago," he giggled.

 

"No, they'll be happy that I'm actually happy. Though they might tell us to be more quiet from now on," he chuckled.

 

"Well that won't be a problem. I'm getting an apartment off campus, which didn't make my folks too happy, by the way. My mother insists that I not work while I'm in college. She thinks that I won't focus fully on my school work if I'm working. My dad's pretty pissed because it's a lot more expensive than the dorms, but those were all gone," he laughed as he rolled off to Jared's side. 

 

Jared whimpered at the loss of his body heat as he moved and picked up a shirt from the floor and swiped it across both their bellies. He snuggled against Jared's body after pulling the comforter up over their bodies.

 

"You'll have your own apartment? That's sweet! Can I come over anytime that I want?"

 

"Anytime you want? Hell Jared, as far as I'm concerned, you'll practically be living with me - at least I hope so!"

 

"Hell yeah! I'll be there so much, shit, you'll probably get tired of me!" Jared laughed.

 

"You're stuck with me Jay - you okay with that?"

 

"More than ok, I'm never gonna let you go."

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, holding him tight. He closed his eyes, listening to Jensen breathe. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Life was starting to look up. And come tomorrow, he'd apologize to his parents for all the grief he'd given them. He knew they'd forgive him - but he'd still make it up to them somehow.

 

He quietly chuckled, thinking how pissed off he was when his parents dropped him off at the camp, how sure he was that he was going to hate it, but then fell in love. He sighed happily as he felt Jensen go lax in his arms, sleep taking over his body. Jared smiled again, and that's when he decided that California wasn't so bad after all...

 

 

~end


End file.
